


I thought you were Adrestian

by Blue_Melani



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clueless Byleth, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Melani/pseuds/Blue_Melani
Summary: Edelgard: "Byleth, I'm a lesbian."Byleth: "I thought you were Adrestian."
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	I thought you were Adrestian

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sprung into my head like two houres ago, so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy ^^

The War against Thales and his forces was finally over. With him defeated, Fodlan would finally have a true era of peace. Though while there was peace, Edelgard was still fighting against the fear of what she was about to do. Standing in front of Byleth’s tent, she was nervous beyond believe. They were only a days march away from Enbar, and she wanted to get this out before returning. She knew she should just get it over with. She had harboured feelings for her former professor for quite some time now, yet had never managed to confess. She had told herself that she should wait until after the war, that she wouldn’t want to confess in such dangerous times. But the war was over now. Both wars. She wasn’t sure if Byleth would return her feelings, but she wouldn’t know unless she confessed to her.

She steadied her breath, and called out to Byleth inside the tent.

“Byleth, are you there? Can I come inside?”

The first question was not really necessary, since Edelgard saw her entering her tent earlier and not leaving since then. She didn’t want Byleth to know this though. It had taken her quite some time to build up the courage to go to her. She also had only recently started addressing Byleth by name, since the former mercenary had asked her to, shorty after defeating Rhea.

“Oh, of course El, you can come in.” Byleth replied in her usual voice, still not betraying too much emotion. While Byleth had started to show her emotions more openly since her heart started beating, she still wasn’t that expressive.

Edelgard felt comfortable with Byleth using that nickname for her. She wouldn’t want most people to call her that, not even most of her friends. But she liked hearing it from Byleth.

As she walked inside, she saw Byleth sitting on her bed, out of her armor and in what she assumed was her sleepwear. Edelgard had to blush slightly upon seeing her. Byleth’s fashion choices were often a bit questionable to say the least, especially when she wore her armor. Though Edelgard wasn’t really bothered by that. Though seeing Byleth in a big shirt and short pants still caught Edelgard’s eye. She couldn’t deny how beautiful Byleth looked in the dim candlelight that illuminated the tent.

“Do you want to sit down?” Byleth asked, making some place besides her on the bed. “I can also make us some tea if you would want to.”

“That would be nice, thank you Byleth. I came here to talk about something, if that’s okay.” Edelgard said as she sat down. Byleth had already gotten up to prepare the tea.

“Sure, just let me get the tea ready then we can talk.” Byleth replied, as she prepared the tea, Hresvelg Blend as far a Edelgard could tell. Even back when they were students, Byleth quickly memorized everyone’s favorite type of tea. Or that it was better to serve coffee in Hubert’s case. It was just one more thing she admired about the woman she had fallen for.

While Byleth was busy preparing the tea, Edelgard grew more nervous again. What if Byleth thought differently of her after she confessed to her? She could handle rejection, but not her former teacher somehow seeing her in a bad light.

After Byleth finished preparing the tea, she placed it on the small table she had pulled besides her bed.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Byleth asked. This was it. The moment of truth. Edelgard took a deep breath. She wasn’t sure exactly how to go about this, even though she and thought about this for a long time. So she just spoke.

“Byleth, I’m a lesbian.” Edelgard said, looking at Byleth. She couldn’t read her expression well, but something about it changed. Was it… confusion?

“I thought you were Adrestian.” Byleth finally replied, still looking somewhat confused, though not repulsed in anyway. This in turn confused Edelgard as well. How were here being a lesbian and being Adrestian related, or even in any way contradictory. Sure, there still was quite a bit of prejudice in all of Fodlan, but it didn’t seemed like that was it. Byleth just looked generally confused.

A thought crossed Edelgard’s mind. Did Byleth not know what lesbian meant? It actually seemed somewhat plausible. Byleth was often a bit clueless because of how she was raised. She didn’t even know about the church before becoming a professor there. Did Byleth think there was a foreign country named ‘Lesbian’? Honestly, the more Edelgard thought about it, the more she became convinced that this had to be it.

“Byleth, do you know what lesbian means?” She finally managed to ask.

“Not exactly. I heard Petra once say that she was a lesbian, so I thought it was a place in Brigid. So is that wrong?” Byleth asked innocently. Edelgard couldn’t suppress a slight chuckle. So her former teacher thought ‘Lesbian’ was a place in Brigid. Her suspicions had been proven right.

“I’m sorry to tell you, but yes, that isn’t what lesbian means. It actually means women who, well… like other women. In the way society often expects them to like men.” Edelgard explained. The ridiculousness of the situation had pushed her nervousness to the side by now.

“Oh.” Byleth replied. “Well, that means I’m a lesbian as well.” She said, slightly blushing. Edelgard was surprised to see such an expression on Byleth’s face. She had never seen her blush before. And she had started to blush when saying that she also liked women. This made Edelgard blush as well. There was now a realistic chance that Byleth returned her feelings. Though she probably shouldn’t just jump to that conclusion. Byleth only said she liked women, that didn’t mean she liked her that way. Sure, they shared some kind of bound, but it wasn’t necessarily romantic. Though before Edelgard could start to worry even more, Byleth spoke up again.

“I think I like you like that. The lesbian way I mean.” she shyly confessed, the blush on her face growing stronger as she looked away. Did this just happen? Did Byleth just confess to her, when she had planned to be the one confessing. Edelgard felt a sudden surge of happiness.

“I like you as well.” Edelgard blurted out. “I have for quite some time now, but never managed to work up the courage to confess, with the war going on and everything.”

Byleth looked at her with a beautiful smile, and adoration and happiness in her eyes. it was the most expressive she had ever seen her, and it made her happy that she was toe one to bring out those emotions. Then suddenly, Byleth threw herself at Edelgard and hugged her tightly.

“I’m so glad El, thank you.” She said. Edelgard was too. She wasn’t even sure if her feelings would even be accepted. But they were actual mutual. She felt happy, as she hugged Byleth back and held her in her arms. 

“I’m glad too, Byleth.” Edelgard said softly, starting to gently stroke Byleth’s hair.

Edelgard felt happier than she had in a long time. 


End file.
